Origin-The Far Reaches
The Far Reaches Way out in the solar system beyond Saturn orbiting Pluto are a collection of haphazardly constructed space stations. The people who live here are isolated from the activity of the Belt and Inner Planets. The people of these stations are rarely seen in civilization and have adapted to exclusion and isolation. To the people of the Far Reach Stations all the people of Earth, Mars and the Belt are Innies. They are the Reachers. They seem strange to the people of Earth and they may not even speak a form of English that is recognizable anymore, but they are no less human. The Reachers keep to themselves for the most part, experimenting on the human body and making alterations to bring them closer to some unknown ideal. At a young age a Reacher is connected to the central network. A persistent sharing of thoughts and emotions. Ocassionaly a Reacher will head to the belt on a pilgrimage to experience life closer to the sun. You are one of these pilgrims. The Pilgrimage Why are you here in the inner solar system, so close to the sun? The sun is little more than a small speck to your people. It seems almost larger than possible. And the people. There are so many of them here, bustling back and forth on some indiscernible mission. One of them bumps into you as they pass without even pausing to glance at you. Probably for the best. You keep your hood up over your head. Where are you going? The bar? The library? You have so much to learn about the descendants of your ancestors. How do they survive without the comfort of the network? The thought of being so far from it pains you a bit. It is so lonely here. Maybe that is the purpose of this hellish trip. To remind you that being with your people is better. Or maybe the silence in your mind is growing on you. You aren't sure. You aren't sure about a lot of things right now. Reacher Traits (MM3) As a human born and raised in the Far Reaches your character has certain abilities. Attribute Score Increase: Your Wisdom increases by 2 (+2) Age: Reachers live well past 100. The most extremely modified Reachers may live to see 180 years. Height: Reachers can be any height imaginable. Most are between 4 and 7 feet tall. Speed: Your speed is 10 meters Abilities: Outsider: As a natural outsider you are oddly aware of other people's actions and movements. You are proficient in the Perception and Insight skills (+1) Diversity: '''You may chose from one of 2(?) related origins: The Tejrann or The Youcanny Tejranni Traits (+2.5) In addition to the traits granted by the Reacher origin you have the following: '''Additional Attribute Increase: Your Dexterity increases by 1 (+1) Cat's Eye: Your eyes are modified to resemble those of a cat both in appearance and function. You can see in dim light up to 20 meters as if it were daylight and you can see in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern colors in darkness. (+0.5) Invasive Thoughts: Once per short rest you may use your Reacher implant to utter dark threats to another person. They must make a wisdom save with a DC of 10 + your wisdom modifier. If the target fails they receive 1d4 of damage and they receive a disadvantage on their next attack roll. If it succeeds it suffers 1 damage.(+0.5) Menacing: Due to your altered physique you have proficiency in the intimidation skill (+0.5) Youcanny Traits (+3) In addition to the traits granted by the Reacher origin you have the following: Additional Attribute Increase: Your constitution increases by 1 (+1) Quickened: Due to skeletal augmentation you are capable of moving an additional 2 meters.(+0.5) Big Boned: A bonus side effect of your skeletal augmentation is that you are more naturally gifted with heavy weapons. You gain proficiency with heavy ranged weapons and exotic weapons that use the strength attribute. (+1) Targeted Damage: Thanks to an augmentation installed in your eyes when you roll a critical hit you may roll one of your weapon's damage dice an additional time (+0.5) Category:Origins